


Disorientating

by Do_I_Exist_13



Series: Avatar Izuku or I Have Too Much Time And Need To Be Put Down [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Guilty Midoriya Izuku, I wrote this instead of sleeping!, Nikola Helps Our Poor Boy, Nikola Orsinov Being a Manipulative Bastard, Nikola Orsinov Runs A Dance Studio, Nikola became much more sinister in the second chapter, Post-USJ Incident, Someone gets Not-Themmed, Stange Music, Stranger Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Stranger!Izuku, The Freeing Ordeal Of Being Unknown, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, idk how this happened, implied anyways, manipulative relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_I_Exist_13/pseuds/Do_I_Exist_13
Summary: Izuku is feeling guilty after the USJ incident and stumbles across a Stranger with a strange quirk. It’s a chance encounter, one that slowly begins to alter Izuku’s life in disastrous, unseen ways.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Nikola Orsinov, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Avatar Izuku or I Have Too Much Time And Need To Be Put Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995148
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Chance

The USJ had left everyone in his class reeling, and even though Izuku hid it well, he was suffering the worst. His legs ached with the responsibility he was hauling around everywhere he went, and his arms were sore from the guilt he’d been carrying around.

All Might had said it wasn’t his fault, that it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t good enough. That he wasn’t adapting to One For All as fast as All Might. That it wasn’t his fault Aizawa had suffered permanent optic nerve damage.

But if those things were true then why would All Might have to say them at all? If they were true then why was he so guilty? Why was the weight dragging him down so much if, supposedly, none of this was his fault?

Obviously All Might was just trying to make him feel better. He just wished he could be better than Midoriya Izuku. He wished that he could be some perfect stranger that no one truly knew, but everyone recognized as great.

But he wasn’t. He wasn’t great, he wasn’t even close to being number one. Sometimes he couldn’t even get out of bed. So how was he supposed to be the symbol of peace when he was dissapointing everyone?

His mind was bogged up with guilt, and sometimes he needed to get away. He’d just walk anywhere and get lost among the crowd. He didn’t feel like a teen gifted with the weight of the world, he felt like just another face in the crowd.

It was on one of these escapades when it happened. All he remembered was hearing beautifully strange music and the next thing he knew he was standing inside the door to ‘Dance Studio’.

He scratched his head in confusion at the bizarre title and was just about to walk out when a woman called to him.

“Well... Hello there, little one, what brings you to my studio?” The voice asked in a strange accent. Really, there wasn’t anything wrong with it, but the tonation sounded stiff and robotic.

“I- uh- j-just... I’m not sure, I heard some really pretty music and the next thing I knew I was standing inside,” He answers sheepishly.

The woman laughs joyfully. There was an unsettling aura the woman standing in the shadows oozed, it made Izuku shiver. But he planted his feet and stayed put, it could be a side affect of her quirk- and she hadn’t done anything creepy either so he was being irrational.

“Oh my! You heard our music? Now that’s something! What do you call yourself little one? Right now I go by Nikola,” She explained in a fascinated tone. For some reason it unnerved a Izuku more, and he forced himself to answer her.

“M-Midoriya Izuku,” He stuttered out. Nikola clapped her hands together in an exited motion.

“That’s a wonderful name, if you’re not careful someone might steal it. Say, how do you feel about dancing?” Nikola asked in an overacted tone. Izuku laughed nervously, steal his name? Dancing?

“I- I don’t really like t-to dance,” Izuku said, secretly hoping that would be enough for Nikola. A booming laugh erupts from the shadows.

“Nonsense, you have a dancer’s look about you.” Nikola reached one of long arms out of the shadows, and even though he was a good ten feet away she almost closed the gap entirely with her arm alone.

“Come on, you look like you could use a good dance,” She offered joyfully.

Izuku started at her hand like it was a snake. He opened his mouth to decline, this was getting much too strange for him.

Nikola cut him off before he could speak, “You think I’m going to hurt you, don’t you?” She says in a tone that’s dissapointed but unsurprised. Nikola retracts her arm and steps out into the light.

She’s unnaturally tall, her limbs are articulated and all her features are painted, except for her glassy eyes. She’s wearing a short, yellow, poofy dress with a feathery, circus-red scarf thrown across her shoulders.

Her painted-on mouth is twisted into a dramatic frown and Izuku feels guilty for judging her. She probably gets so much discrimination for her quirk- even though she can’t control it. Izuku knows the feeling, it stings to know he’s helping the quirk discrimination he hates.

“It’s okay, I just hope you believe I was trying to be nice.” Nikola tilts her head down in a forlorn way and Izuku takes a deep breath in.

“No, I’ll dance. Just let me text my Mom first.” Izuku pulls out his phone and sends a quick text before offering his hand to Nikola. She stands there; her painted mouth shifted into a surprised ‘o’.

She takes his hand and Izuku bites back a shiver. Nikola leads him into the dark hallway and down a flight of stairs. He can hear discordant, Strange notes that make his head turn and his eyes unfocus.

The feeling grows when Nikola leads him into the studio and sets him down on a brightly colored mat. Nikola’s painted face is warped into a smile and she stretches her stickish limbs.

“Darling? Are you quite alright? I’ve heard hearing our song this close can be quite distressing, especially if you’re not used to it.” She stops stretching and steadies Izuku.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, just a little dizzy. D-do you have some water?” Nikola gives him a wide smile and leaves the room with a dramatic spin.

The world around him blurs until there is nothing except the song. Everything is unknown and unknowable and Izuku doesn’t feel like he needs to know.

And it is freeing, because for once he has nothing to prove simply because there is no one and nothing to prove. He doesn’t feel like he needs to show anyone that he’s smart, that he’s good at analyzing, that he’s a good person, that he’s worth spending time with. He doesn’t feel like he needs to break his bones to prove that he can be a hero.

He doesn’t feel like anyone at all right now, as though he’s become a Stranger to himself. There is no one here, nothing is here and everything is here and he doesn’t have to do anything at all. No school, no villains, no heroes, no All Might, no quirks, nothing, not even Nikola is in this room.

He isn’t Deku right now, he has no responsibilities, no destiny, no one to dissapoint. His lips turn upwards and he taps his feet to the song. The tapping shifts into an unsteady dance as he lets the Strangeness flow through him freely. He doesn’t trip or slip on his own feet, he doesn’t look dumb, he doesn’t do it wrong, he just dances to the Strange song.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been dancing when the music cuts off and Izuku is in the room with Nikola, she’s watching him with a wide smile. Izuku falls over from embarrassment and Nikola sets a small cup of water by his face. His feet are so very sore, though he manages to crawl up to his knees.

“How long was I dancing?” He asks while rubbing his head exhaustedly. Nikola bends down and ‘hms’.

“About three hours, you really needed to dance,” She says nonchalantly.

Izuku squeals and despite his aching feet he runs out of the Studio. While yelling after Nikola, “ThankyouMs.NikolaIhavetogohometomymombye!”

She’s at the door and as he speeds down the street he hears her call to him, “Come again Saturday! I’d love to see you back, darling!”


	2. Kind Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko meets Nikola and a dinner party between the Bakugos and Midoriyas turn disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for what I must do.

Midoriya Inko was worried about her son. This wasn’t anything new, she’s always been worried about her son and the feeling was only magnified by her baby boy going to some big, dangerous hero school. As much as she tried to not show it, she silently wished her Izu had chosen a... _safer_ career path. The sentiment was only amplified by the recent attack of U.A., where her boy suffered broken bones and was almost killed! Inko almost couldn’t stand it.

Izuku... he was so much happier now. How could she take that away from him? Maybe she should talk with her son after he gets off from school. Inko sighs, slumping into the chair she’s sitting in. She presses her hands against her temples and closes her eyes, staying like that for a few minutes until a sharp knock comes at her door. Oh, Izu must’ve gotten off early...

It’s strange he didn’t text her though. Inko takes her phone out and checks recent messages, finding nothing new from her son. It’s also strange he didn’t just use his keys. Maybe he forgot them? Inko frowns and opens the door, yelping in surprise when she sees an unearthly tall female figure looming over her.

The woman’s lips are twisted into a wide, painted smile. Inko gulps in fear as she takes in the figure. She realizes that it’s not a person she’s looking at, but a doll. Its joints are articulated and it’s skin looks to be made of expertly made wood, its features are painted on like a carefully crafted doll’s. Bright red paint gives way to drawn-on long marble white teeth. The corners of its upper lip twist all the way up to its cheeks and end in delicate pink blush. Its eyes are glassy indents in it’s exaggerated face that are topped with long, black synthetic lashes. Sitting just above them are sharply drawn brown eyebrows that are almost ninety-degree angles.

The doll is sporting a blood red dress with confetti like specks of every color of the rainbow. The dress has a square neckline and poofy, circular sleeves with a cinched lace waist that unbrellas out into a miniskirt sized bottom half. It has long, thigh-high black socks on as well. The whole getup put together almost makes the doll look like it was made for... _inappropriate_ purposes...

Who on earth left this at her door? Inko looks passed the doll and to the street, finding the concrete in front of her empty of all people.

“Miss Midoriya,” A womanly voice echoes from just above her. Inko jumps back, yelping again as the doll comes to life like a wind-up toy, stepping into her house with six inch, circus red heels.

“It’s rude to stare,” It- _she_ \- says in an articulated tone. Something unnerves Inko about the Japanese she’s speaking, she can’t think of anything that’s really wrong with it, but it still leaves her with a weird impression.

“Excuse me? D-do I know you?” She asks, trying not to show her unease. The doll-woman puts a wooden hand over her mouth and laughs cheerfully.

“Now you do! You’re Izuku’s mother, if I’m not mistaken.” Wait- she knows Izu? Was she one of his instructors at U.A.? Inko takes a deep breath in, stifling her nervousness.

“Y-yes, I am Izuku’s mother. Are you one of his teachers at U.A.? Did something happen?” Inko interrogates. The doll-woman hmms, the paint of her face shifting to show surprise.

“I call myself Nikola, and no, I’m not a teacher at U.A.. My, my, your Izuku is quite the achiever isn’t he? Miss Midoriya, I’ve come here to consult you about an extracurricular for your son. You see, we met last week at my dance studio and he seemed to need a bit of a break. Izuku has been under a lot of stress lately, hasn’t he?” Nikola pries. Inko squirms uncomfortably, knowing that Nikola was right about her boy being under pressure, but the thought of Izuku interacting with this strange doll-woman gives her chills.

So, acting on her motherly instincts, Inko straightens up and says, “I’m sorry Ms. Nikola but my son doesn’t have any time for extracurriculars. I think it’s time you left, I have buisness to take care of.”

Nikola’s smile changes to a dramatic frown in an instant and she steps back onto the porch of Inko’s house.

“Miss, I’m not forcing you to do anything. I’m merely allowing you an option for your son. If you turn me away, decide you want nothing to do with me- I shall leave. Looking like I do, it’s difficult for people to think my intentions are anything but pure. All I want for your son is a carefree life where he can be whoever he wants. It’s what I want for the whole world! That’s why I decided to take up dance, it’s important for people to have self-expression, don’t you think?” Nikola finishes, inviting for Inko to agree.

Inko opens her mouth to apologize, as she sympathizes with Nikola, but can’t ignore the weird feeling she’s getting from her and wants her son to be safe first, but she’s cut off by Izuku himself walking up to the door where Nikola and Inko are standing.

“Nikola...? What are you doing here?” Izuku asks, looking curious. Nikola turns her articulated head towards him and her frown switches back to a wide smile.

“Oh! Nothing darling, I was actually just leaving. Your mother said she was very busy, and that you didn’t have time for extracurriculars,” Nikola explains. Izuku looks at Inko, his expression faintly accusatory, and disbelieving.

“Well, Just in case you change your mind, here, this is my secretary’s number. Her name is Sasha and she’s free on the weekdays. Buh-bye darlings!” And with that, Nikola starts walking away, though her son looks tempted to run after her.

“Mom? I know you’re not busy, did you really just lie to get her to leave?” Izuku asks, stinging dissapointment in his emerald eyes. Inko rubs her temples.

“Izu, just go inside. We can talk about this later,” Inko offers, not wanting to deal with her son’s strong sense of justice right this second. Izuku huffs but obeys, going inside and sitting himself down at the table.

“Can you at least meet with her secretary? Please? I actually don’t mind dancing,” Izuku pleads. Inko wants to decline, but supposes one little meeting can’t hurt... And maybe it’s not so bad if Izuku has a hobby, as long as she knows where he is at all times and tells her exactly what happens each time.

“Okay... But if I sense one thing off then I’m not letting you go, that woman didn’t seem right,” She recedes. Izuku shoots her a cross glare.

“She can’t help it. You don’t even know her! Sure, she seemed a little weird, but also nice, right?” Izuku defends.

“I don’t know Izu. I’ll tell you how I feel after I talk with Sasha tomorrow.”

...

Izuku had been nervous about coming home today. It’s not like dance was a great passion of his, but going last week really had helped him. Besides, Nikola didn’t deserve to be judged on her appearance, and she hadn’t actually done anything wrong. He’ll just have to see what his mom thinks now. Izuku’s house is pretty close now, only about a block away. He drops his head down before reaching the door and hesitates at the handle. Izuku takes a deep breath in and puffs his chest up before taking firm hold of the knob and charging in. The handle doesn’t budge and he smacks right into the door.

Oh... right... It’s locked... Izuku flushes in silent embarrassment and takes out his All-Might themed keys, slowly sliding them in the lock and opening the door. He hears faint chatter from the living room from what sounds like his Mom and Aunt Mitsuki. Izuku steps out of his red high-tops and makes his way to the living room. As soon as he steps in, all eyes turn to him. Mitsuki’s red, Masaru’s brown and Inko’s button-like black irises.

“Kid? Could you get Katsuki over here? Inko offered to cook us dinner and the little brat needs to eat,” Mitsuki orders. Izuku weakly mumbles something about not thinking Kaachan would like it.

“Just do it,” Mitsuki firmly commands. Izuku rubs the back of his neck in defeat as he texts Kaachan, something he hasn’t done for a few years. He takes a seat across from his mother, who gives him a small, cloudy smile. Sometimes Izuku wished he knew what was going on inside her head, she was always so calm. Heck, he can’t remember the last time he saw her cry.

A few minutes of mostly Mitsuki talking pass and a loud thump comes at their door as it swings open to reveal the grumpy Kaachan. Izuku feels a bit of fear at the sight, having too bad many memories of Kaachan in a similar state. Kaachan stomps into the living room where everyone is sat at looks around, his ember eyes growing in confusion.

“I though Deku said she’d be making dinner...” He says to no one in particular while scanning the entire area.

“Brat, what the fuck are you talking about?” Mitsuki gruffly asks. Kaachan snaps his head towards her, huffing and crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Inko. Where is she?” Kaachan questions, sounding completely serious. Izuku exchanges a look with everyone else in the room, it’s a worried one where they all silently ask each other if Kaachan is being serious. Mitsuki stands up, crossing her arms as well. Izuku keeps himself sat down, and looks to Inko who’s sat with her delicate, pale hands covering her mouth.

“Oi, did you go blind or something? She’s right there,” Mitsuki raises her voice while gesturing to Inko. Kaachan gives her a disbelieving look, a bit of unease and fear creeping into the edges of his expression.

“Is this a fucking prank? Ha, ha, very fucking funny! Now where’s Inko?” Kaachan demands, a subtle shake in his voice that Izuku had never heard before. Izuku’s eyes start to dampen. This just has to be some sort of twisted joke Kaachan is doing. Izuku just has to wait a few minutes for him to let up and say something like “I can’t believe you fell for it”. Izuku looks at Inko again, she looks so worried. This is just cruel, even for Kaachan.

“Katsuki. Stop.” Mitsuki growls in a low tone. Kaachan looks to Masaru.

“C’mon, you’ve got to know the old hag is wrong,” He says, almost pleadingly. Masaru gives his son a worried, sympathetic stare.

“Son... Did you hit your head?” Uncle Masaru asks with concern. Kaachan lets out a frustrated yell and swings around to Izuku’s direction.

“She doesn’t even _look_ like Inko! Deku, I know you’re a fucking useless, dumb rock, but you gotta realize that that isn’t fucking Inko!” Kaachan explodes, looking at Izuku like he’s sincerely begging for him to agree. A muffled, distressed sob comes from Inko, she’s covering her face and trying to form what sounds like an _apology_. Something in Izuku snaps when he sees that and he stands up to what has to be one of his bully’s most convincing and heartless attempts to get to Izuku. He stands up to face Kaachan with protective fire in his eyes.

“I know you hate me. I _really_ know. Just leave Mom out of it! She never did anything to you! I can handle you calling me useless like it’s my name! I can handle you harassing me every time I talk to you! But when you strut into my house like you own the place and- and just tear down the one person who’s done nothing but s-support me-!” Izuku stifles a sob of his own.

“Just- just leave!” Izuku yells, fuming with rage. Kaachan has the nerve to look at him with betrayal, like he actually believes the insane things he’s saying.

“Deku-” Kaachan starts before Izuku promptly cuts him off.

“No. _Please leave_.” Izuku averts his eyes to the floor, not wanting to even look at Kaachan.

“But-” This time it isn’t Izuku who cuts Kaachan off, but his Mom, who is standing in front of him like a shield.

“Mitsuki, Masaru. I think it’s time you escorted Katsuki out, he’s antagonizing my son,” She says sternly. Mitsuki shoots her an apologetic look before grabbing ahold of Kaachan and forcefully dragging him out of the house, kicking and screaming. His mom turns to him once they’re out and wraps her slender arms around him. Izuku melts into the embrace, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. For a moment, the arms encasing him feel much too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))) Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I am still working on the Hunt!Izuku, but tbh I’m closer to finishing the corruption Izuku. Should I wait and post Hunt first (might take longer) or corruption (shorter but technically not what you guys voted for)?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a suspicion that there are more people who like Bnha and Tma than the amount of crossovers suggest
> 
> Also Izuku is just too kind, he thinks he’s helping quirk discrimination by being spooked by Nikola, but really, Nikola is just a mannequin.


End file.
